Not What I expected
by abusenoemperor
Summary: movie based Peter x Caspian; When Peter 1st encounters Caspian in the woods, Caspian finally meets the High King of Old and he isn't exactly what he expected, neither did he expect to feel the way he does when he sees him.


**Not What I Expected**

Peter Pevensie x Prince Caspian X

Opening his eyes, Peter awoke to the tired breathing of his brother and sisters. Standing up he brushed off the dirt on his clothes and carefully stepped over Trumpkin as he walked towards the tress. He continued on walking, looking back periodically to assure himself that everyone else was still sleeping—until he could no longer see their figures. He placed a hand on the bark of a tree, hearing a rustling in the bushes. Peering out from behind the trunk, he watched as a Minotaur strolled back and forth on the path nearby. Drawing out his sword, Peter crept closer to the creature as it turned its back to him.

Turning swiftly, the High King brought up his sword, blocking himself from his attacker. Startled by the blow, he quickly recovered to deliver a swing of his sword, knocking the end of it into the side of the other's face. Peter felt the urge to keep fighting the stranger, putting forth much effort to disarm his opponent—sending the sword spinning sideways. Watching the sword, Peter felt a foot against his stomach which forced him backwards. Trying to regain his balance, he slipped on the edge of the hill, tumbling downward. After landing at the bottom, he hurried to his feet and lost his sword on the way down—his opponent standing before him. Feeling a rock as he stood, he grabbed it, forcing the rock into the stranger's face.

Falling over, the other boy held the side of his face, looking at the grass below him. Reaching for Peter's sword, he pulled it towards him, reading the inscription engraved in the metal. Turning to face Peter, he stared at him with a curious face.

"Prince Caspian?" Peter took a step closer, gazing into the other's brown eyes.

"Yes, and who are you?" Caspian answered, looking back down at the inscription. "High King Peter."

"I believe you called," Peter held out his hand, helping up the Prince.

"Well, yes, but I thought you'd be older," Taking his hand, Caspian smiled, feeling his face heat up as his eyes kept locked with Peter's.

Not letting go, Peter continued staring, deeply into Caspian's eyes, "Well if you like, I can come back in a few years—"

"No, it's alright; you're not what I expected," Rubbing the side of his head, the Prince cringed at the sharp pain.

"You aren't, either," Moving closer, the High King touched the wound gently. "Let me take care of that." Tearing off a small piece of his shirt, Peter held the cloth up to the wound to stop the bleeding. "Sit down."

Obeying, Caspian sat down on the nearest rock allowing Peter to tend to his injury. Though cringing at the pain, Caspian glanced at Peter's face, looking into his eyes, and then moving his eyes to the High King's lips. Turning his head away, he moved his face from the cloth. "And you, High King, are you alright? You fell pretty hard."

Sitting next to Caspian, the High King began to remove his torn shirt. After taking it off, he set it down beside him as he looked for any scratches on his body. "It looks like nothing too big happened." Caspian stayed quiet, but unable to keep his stares off of Peter's body; he leaned towards Peter, lightly kissing his cheek.

Startled Peter turned to him, listening to his breath and watching his lips. Grinning, he watched Caspian's face redden, then, in turn, leaned towards the Prince and kissed him. Lying back onto the ground, Peter tugged on Caspian's shoulders, pulling the Prince on top of him as they kissed.

"Never thought someone as old as you could kiss so well," Caspian parted their lips as he ran his fingers down Peter's chest.

Laughing, Peter buried his hands in the other's brown hair. "True; and I'd never think I could fall for someone who tried to kill me."

Closing the gap once more, Caspian wrapped his arms around Peter's neck deepening the kiss.

***

"Peter!" Susan's voice was heard from over the hill near where Peter first encountered Caspian.

Parting their lips slowly, Peter gently moved Caspian's body away from his. "It must be the other King and Queens of Old," Caspian whispered, his body refusing to part.

Standing up, Peter forced his body away from Caspian then helped him up. Pulling his shirt over his head, Peter rushed to climb the hill with Caspian not to far behind. "Only if that kiss could last a bit longer," Peter smiled back at Caspian. As he got up the hill, Peter slipped on a rock and fell forward. "Stupid rock," he muttered, grabbing the rock and quickly rose to his feet to throw it; Caspian standing in front of him.

"No! Stop!" Lucy yelled concerned as she, Susan and Edmund arrived.

Peter looked around, seeing he was surrounded by Narnians behind him. As he looked around, he glanced at Caspian with a slight grin.

"You aren't what I expected," Caspian touched his lips, having the feeling of Peter's lips still locked with his. Then he turned to the other King and Queens of Old.


End file.
